Envy
Envy is a British Heavyweight robot from Lincolnshire, England. It was built by Shane Swan who previously entered the UK Series of Robot Wars with Hell's Teeth and Trax. It was so successful in 2008 that it was inducted into the Robot Combat Hall of Fame at the end of the year. Versions of Envy Different versions of Envy have been produced over the years, although they all look very different, they retain the same design concept of being wedge-shaped with a front-hinge flipper. Version 1 Version 1 was a large bulky light-green wedge-shaped robot, it was armed with a front hinge flipper arm. This was built in 2007 from parts from Swan's old robot Trax. It made its debut at a Roaming Robots Event held at Northampton in 2007, but its front was too narrow and wasn't the best at getting under other robots as demonstrated in its fight with Scorpion. Version 2 Version 2 was built in July 2007. It was more sleeker in design with a more wider flipper which was powerful enough to flip another robot out the arena. This version was by far the best as it reached the finals of 2 Roaming Robots Winter Tours, the finals of the UK Championships in 2007 & 2008 and also finishing runner-up in the UK Championships 2011 held at the O2. It was painted a pine green colour with white edges originally but in the Summer of 2008 it was painted Black and Silver as it was official Team Bud colours. Version 3 Version 3 was built in 2009. It looked similar to Version 1 only that it had a wider front and retained the same powerful flipper power as Version 2. But little much was seen of it and was only seen in very few fights in the 2009 UK Championships. Version 4 Built in 2010, This version was more sleeker in shape making it resemble a racing car. It was still capable at throwing robots out the arena and winning fights, but it never entered the 2010 UK Championships and was quite cumbersome too. Robot History Live Events The first incarnation of Envy made its first public appearance at the Roaming Robots event in Northampton 2007 but it lost its only known fight to Scorpion due to it not being low enough to the ground. Fighting Robots UK Championships 2007 Envy had been signed up to its first ever UK Championship in 2007, it fought Big Nipper and Leveller 2 Mk 4 in its pod where it got turned over and immobilised by Big Nipper and beat Leveller 2 Mk 4 by flipping it out of the arena. However, winning only one battle meant it had to go into one of the 4-way loser melee battles with Tough As Nails, Das Gepäck and Velocirippa. It flipped Tough As Nails out of the arena and immobilised Das Gepack against the arena wall where it couldn't get down which allowed it back in the competition. Next it fought Ripper in the first round of the finals where both robots flipped each other around the arena until Envy was eventually flipped over in a position near the wall where it couldn't self-right and was immobilised and failed to make any impact in the next loser's melee battle against Beast and Velocirippa. Roaming Robots Winter Tour 2007 Envy also participated in the Winter Tour the same year, it lost its first qualifier match at Portsmouth to Kan-Opener where it got shoved down the pit but won its next fight at the same event against Weird Alice 2 and Mighty Mouse which enabled it to qualify for the finals at Nottingham. It met Iron-Awe 5 in the first round where it got thrown around the arena before eventually being thrown out of it. Fighting Robots UK Championships 2008 Envy came back for the 2008 UK Championships with the new black and silver colour shceme where in the qualifier match, it beat Storm Force after toying with it making its armour come off before throwing it out of the arena. In round 1 of the competition it lost to Tiberius 4 after it damaged Envy's flipper and at the same time, got immobilised. Roaming Robots Winter Tour 2008 Envy also came back for the 2008 Winter Tour where it qualified for the finals at Maidstone only to be pitted in round 1 in 16 seconds by Hydra. Here in the pit, it took a walloping from Major Damage and was out the competition. Fighting Robots UK Championships 2009 Envy then came again for the 2009 UK Championships which was tour-style. It beat Kan-Opener in its first qualifier match at Barnsley after stacking it against the arena wall where it couldn't get down, and lost its next fight to Tiberius 4 at Brentwood. It then lost its next battle at Portsmouth to Hydra and its last chance battle to Tilly 2 Evo at Maidstone after it was stacked against the wall throught the majority of the fight and didn't make the finals at Wigan. Fighting Robots UK Championships 2011 After taking a years break from the UK Championship, Envy returned for the UK Championships 2011 held at the O2 arena reverting back to Version 2. It starting its heat promisingly by throwing Terrorhurtz swiftly out the arena in the opening seconds, but it was thrown around the arena repeatedly by Ripper Evo until its flipper got stuck through the cables preventing it from self-righting. It won the loser's melee after throwing Disturbed! & Disc-Truction! out the arena but it met Ripper Evo again in the first round melees of the Finals. It was flipped over and was immobilised as its flipper ran out of gas. But because Maelstrom & Tilly 2 Evo in the same fight had gone out first, Envy was runner-up in the fight giving it a second chance in the loser's melee with Scorpion and Tiberius 4. Tiberius pulled out so it was left with a one on one fight with Scorpion. Envy did very well dodging its axe and then flipping it over in the corner where it couldn't self-right, it then defeated Big Nipper in the Quarter-Final before defeating the teams very own Thor in a spectacular semi-final battle. In the Grand-Final, Envy faced Ripper Evo again for a third time in the weekend. The fight was quite even with both robots flipping each other around the arena until Envy was thrown over the fence and out, claiming 2nd place. This was Envy's last UK Championship final before it retired and was rebuilt as an incarnation of Shane Swan's other robot, Air. Results Category:British Robots Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots from Lincolnshire Category:Crowd favorites